This is my Life
by AsherMan12
Summary: I'm Adam Davenport. Ever since our Mom left us and our Dad "died", I've been forced to take care of my two younger brothers. Chase and Asher. I'm having to juggle, working, caring, dating...LIVING! But hey, this is my life. AU, OC, OOC *more characters than listed*


_**So here is my big story! I really wanted to do this so I'm doing it! I loved all the views that my first one-shot got so here is a story! So..Enjoy! Warning! AU, OOC, OC, and well...AWESOME!**_

* * *

 **Specifics: Donald, Tasha, Leo and Bree are Dooleys; Adam, Chase, Asher and Douglas are Davenports. Spin, Bob, and Sebastian are Hendersons.**

 **Ages: All the adults are well...adults. Douglas-** _ **"Dead"**_

 **Adam-18**

 **Andi-18**

 **Olivia-7**

 **Chase-15**

 **Bree-15**

 **Leo-14**

 **Asher-7**

 **Spin-7**

 **Bob-7**

 **Sebastian-16**

 **So, the long entry aside...here is...'This is my life?'**

* * *

Adam sighed in the mirror as he got ready for the upcoming school day. Yes he graduated early, but he meant taking his brothers to school. Currently, he and his two brothers lived in a 2 bedroom apartment in Mission Creek. Their Dad supposedly 'Died' but, he doesn't really think Douglas is dead. He always thought he just abandoned them when Adam was old enough to watch after the kids. Well...kid and teenager. His two brothers, Chase and Asher, are 15 and 7. Asher was born around the time their mother was seeing someone else, and left them.

He walked out of the bathroom only to find the usual arguing between his brothers.

"ADAM!" Asher yelled in his usual high pitched little-boy-like voice. Adam sighed as he knew what was going to happen. "Would you shut up? Adam's busy! He doesn't need a whiny 7 year old crying to him about the dumbest crap!" Chase snapped. Adam groaned. He walked over grabbed Asher and pulled him into his room, while he pushed Chase into his and Asher's room.

"Now the two of you finish getting ready or else I'll whoop the both of you!" Adam threatened. Chase and Asher nodded in fear while closing their doors. Adam looked out at the wintery atmosphere outside. He really hated winter. He hated paying for heat, but when he has a little brother that get can sick easier than others and that likes to play outside no matter what, and hates wearing the proper clothing, it's not an option. Chase walked out all dressed and ready while Adam looked him over.

"Your shirt has a hole" He said plainly. Chase looked it over and shrugged his shoulders. "It's the only clean one I have left" Adam sighed and took a sip of his coffee he had pre-made. "ASHER HURRY UP!" He yelled thought out the apartment. Soon, the boy walked out in shorts and a t-shirt that was way too summer-like for the middle of winter.

"Asher, go put on something warmer. I can't afford to go through another cold of yours because you hate wearing your coat!" ADam said, while giving a demanding tone. Asher just groaned. "But I don't wanna!" He whined. Chase couldn't help but laugh. Adam groaned and stood up.

"Go change and put it on now!" He demanded. Asher looked at him square in the face.

"No"

Chase just went completely silent. Asher has never said 'No' to Adam before. Adam glared at the boy. "Go change or else" Adam threatened. Asher looked at him a little scared but stood his ground. Adam looked almost infuriated.

"Asher Douglas Davenport, you go in there and change clothes or else I'll get the belt" Adam said. Asher quickly realized what would happen and ran into the other room. Adam turned to look at Chase. "You need to quit teaching him this stuff" He said. Chase nodded but laughed a little. "Yeah, but I didn't teach him. Our dead-beat Dad did." He said while grabbing a coat. Asher walked out of the room completely changed from shorts to jeans and a t-shirt to a long sleeve shirt.

"Better. Now..." Adam said while grabbing the boys coat. "Put it on so we can go" Asher slowly put his arms through the sleeves. "There, can I go now?" Asher asked. Adam shook his head. "No, it's 16 degrees outside so..." Adam then left the room and found him tons of winter wear. Gloves, hats, scarves, you name it. After he was done they all left to go down out of the apartment.

 **Adam's P.O.V**

I was in no mood to deal with Asher's new habit. We walked out of our apartment and were in the hallway. Chase went on, while leaving Asher and I. I turned to face him. I still can't believe he just disrespected me like that! He's always so sweet...well about as sweet as a 7 year old can get. He looked up at me with guilt. "Asher, don't you ever talk back to me again. Understand?" I asked. He nodded and hugged my legs. Does he really think that works.

"Sorry Adee" Ok, now I know he's faking. I rolled my eyes and gently pushed him off. "It's fine, just don't do it again" I said. He nodded and walked over to Chase. I followed them up to the stairwell. Of coourse I was still wearing a robe and night clothes so I wouldn't dare step outside. Asher walked over to Chase.

"Ready to go puff-ball?" He asked. Asher just groaned a little while looking at me with anger. I might've gone overboard, but he gets sick easy and he likes to play in the snow. I can'r keep him happy unless he's bundled from here to Tinbuktu. Asher came up and hugged me.

"Bye, have fun at school. Love you" I said, he laughed a little. "I will, love you too" He then ran down the stairs. "See ya bro" Chase said while turning. I held open my arms and a fake sad face. "Where's my hug?" I asked while laughing. Chase did the same and hugged me real quick. "Be good, and watch our brother" I said. He nodded. "I will, can't be hard. He'll the only kid that looks like the evil Staypuft marshmallow man. I chuckled a little. "Yeah, Dad use to do that to you, you know? You could hardly walk right. You just waddled" I said. He looked a little embarrassed but made his way down the stairs to meet Asher. I walked back into our apartment. How do I do it? Take care of two brothers, work (which starts in an hour and a half) and try to deal with the conspiracy known as our father's 'Death'. I took a seat on the couch and began to think. What would life be like if everything worked out?

* * *

 **Ok, I know that was short, but that was more of a prologue. So everyone enjoy this new story!**


End file.
